


Foxglove

by MajoMagica



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Blowjobs, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Not really mpreg because it's not an actual pregnancy, Plant pregnancy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoMagica/pseuds/MajoMagica
Summary: Yuri has plans to force Shun to carry his plants in Shun's stomach as they grow.





	

Yuri waltzed into the room holding a tray. "Good morning, sunshine!"

  
Yuri continued, "You know, you should be happy. You're lucky to be with me instead of the Academia. I'm not going to hurt you or anything, even though you're mine now."

  
Shun rolled his eyes and struggled in his rope bonds, silently gagged. He was sore from spending the night on the floor.

  
"Furthermore, all you have to do for me is swallow this little vial. That's it, and you're done. Now, I know we wasted a lot of time and energy yesterday, but I have faith that today will be better," Yuri put the tray down and held the vial from it in one hand. The liquid inside the vial was green and thick, when Yuri swirled it around, it barely budged in place. Shun knew more than anything else that he shouldn't swallow it, no matter what the cost.

  
"Today, we're going to try something much more simple." Yuri flipped Shun onto his back and pulled the gag out of his mouth. Shun coughed.

  
"Go to hell," Shun muttered.

  
Yuri straddled Shun and nestled a hand under Shun's head. He uncorked the vial and put it up to Shun's lips. Then, he pinched Shun's nose closed with his other hand. Shun began to writhe, but Yuri remained on top of him. His lungs started to burn.

  
"The longer you struggle, the more this is going to hurt," Yuri sneered. Shun's face was already turning blue. Yuri noted to his amusement that Shun's eyes were bugging so hard they would soon pop out of his face.

  
A minute passed.

  
Shun grew still, preserving his breath.

  
"Just give up," said Yuri. He was starting to grow bored with Shun's stubbornness. He caressed Shun's chest with his other hand and then punched Shun hard in the chest. Shun gasped for breath immediately. Yuri shoved the vial into Shun's mouth and watched with satisfaction as Shun swallowed.

  
Shun panted hard as Yuri got off of him, and turned his head to gag. The liquid was salty and thick, just like it looked, thoroughly disgusting.

  
Yuri tittered. "You shouldn't spit up, it's gross." He knelt at Shun's head and forced his head into Yuri's lap, holding it still so Shun couldn't throw up.

  
"W-what the hell was that?"

  
"You'll find out soon enough," Yuri laughed and stroked Shun's hair. "You won't be liking it, but I think you already assumed that."

  
\--

  
Shun sat at the desk in the tiny apartment he had gotten used to living in. The walls let very few sounds in, but he still listened eagerly to what got through the sound proofing to try and figure out where he was. He rubbed at the rope burns on his wrists, still there after weeks. It was time.

  
He slid the key from his sleeve down to his hand and unlocked the door. He crept out into the hallway and started strolling down it, like he wasn't in a hurry. It was best to act casual if he wanted to get to Academia's transporters. He had spent a month planning this attempt, and he was sure this time was going to work.

  
He walked past endless classrooms, offices, and small wings of apartments before he admitted to himself that he was lost. He had thought that the Academia would be easy to navigate, being an island, but he was wrong.

  
Shun felt something move in his stomach and stifled a gag. Not now, of all times...! His hand shot to his stomach and he noticed the unusual distention. He had felt strangely full for weeks, but this was different. It was like there was something moving inside of him. Shun stumbled to a less traveled corridor and collapsed to his knees. He undid his belt and his stomach tumbled out. The moving feeling hadn't stopped, and Shun wondered if he had a tapeworm.

  
"There you are, Shun." Shun looked up to see Yuri. Seeing the horror and fury in his eyes, Yuri spoke softly. "I'm not here to hurt you, honey. Just let me see."

  
Shun, too frightened to resist, let Yuri knelt next to his and put his hands on Shun's stomach. He traced patterns on his stomach that made the moving seem to settle down. He then examined Shun's stomach, poking and prodding him, making noises every so often.

  
Shun paused, then spoke gruffly, "So what's wrong with me?"

  
Yuri chuckled, "There's nothing wrong with you. It's just the babies kicking."

  
"Babies?" Shun asked incredulously.

  
Yuri pressed a soft kiss to his belly. "You remember when you swallowed the eggs, don't you? Shun, you're pregnant with my plants."

  
"Pregnant with plants?" Shun snorted, "Don't fuck with me."

  
"I'm serious. Those were embryos. It's like a tapeworm, growing inside your stomach, except this is only temporary. Eventually, my plants will grow to maturity and be birthed through your mouth and esophagus."

  
Shun was speechless.

  
"No words? I'm not surprised," chuckled Yuri, "but we're going to have to get you some maternity clothes before you bust through those pants."

  
"I am not pregnant!" shouted Shun, "Even if you implanted /tapeworms/ in me!"

  
"Shhh," said Yuri. "You're out of your cell. Now, you can come back willingly, we'll get you new clothes, we can all forget about your little escapade out here, or you can be difficult and I'll have to punish you." The look in Yuri's eyes made it clear that he was serious about punishing Shun.

  
Shun thought about it for a moment and grabbed onto Yuri's arm to keep steady. Yuri smirked.

  
"Good, I see you've chosen the easy way."

  
Shun walked all the way back with Yuri, leaning on Yuri's arm, past all the people staring or pointing when they thought his back was turned. He was quite the sight, pale, sweaty, and with his pants open because he couldn’t get them buckled again. Fusion scum, the lot of them, Shun thought.

  
Shun plopped down on the bed and tried to forget for a moment about the parasite growing inside him. Yuri, however, had other plans.

  
"Shun, do you like pink or yellow?" Yuri asked, digging through the tiny room's wardrobe.

  
Shun grunted.

  
"Yellow, then." Yuri pulled a maternity dress out of the closet. “It’s your color.”

  
Shun looked up from his place on the bed. "No way in hell am I wearing that."

  
"You're an awfully spoiled wife, honey, but I can't let you go on this one. I wouldn't want you to lose a button on your favorite coat," said Yuri in singsong.

  
"I'm not your wife," spat out Shun. "And I won't wear a maternity dress."

  
Yuri sighed. "Alright. Guess we'll have to do this the long way." Yuri straddled Shun on the bed and kissed him. Shun grunted and tried to shove him off. Yuri slid a hand down Shun's hips, making him shudder. He pulled Shun's pants down and slid his hand under Shun's boxers, pulling them down to Shun's knees slowly.

  
"Get the hell away," Shun said. Yuri hushed him with a finger. He grabbed Shun's member and Shun moaned shamefully.

  
“You’re mine, Shun, and I can’t let you forget about that.”

  
Yuri teased the tip of Shun's hard cock by sucking on it. Shun grabbed the bedsheets and tried ineffectively to kick Yuri off.

  
"This is your punishment for trying to run away," said Yuri. He took Shun's whole member in his mouth as he worked Shun's pants off completely. It was funny, really. Shun was powerless, putty in his hands, writhing as Yuri sucked and teased Shun with his lips.

  
“Yuri,” moaned Shun. “Get off, /please/…”

  
Yuri responded by licking Shun’s cock long and slow, making him squirm underneath Yuri’s control.

  
Yuri worked Shun's cock until he was seeing stars, gripping the bedclothes. Shun came with a moan, splattering the inside of Yuri's mouth with come. Yuri swallowed, licked his lips, and then released Shun. Shun turned onto his side, as if to hide from Yuri.

  
Yuri chuckled. "Hey now, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Shun didn't reply.

  
"You're going to be a great mother." Yuri traced the same patterns on Shun's bulging stomach as before.

  
“Go to hell,” said Shun, without any strong emotion behind it. He let Yuri continue to kiss and stroke his pregnant stomach until he had his fill.

  
Yuri stretched and climbed off the bed. "I'll be taking these, by the way." Yuri collected Shun's boxers and pants. Shun's eyes bulged with alarm. "You can wear the dresses or you can go naked, it's none of my concern." Yuri went through the door and closed it behind him.

  
Shun stretched out in bed, now alone. He shivered. It was cold in here without his pants, and the bedclothes had spilled seed on them. Yuri probably wouldn't come back for him until dinner, which was hours away. He stood up and walked to the wardrobe. Shun picked up the yellow maternity dress that Yuri had laid out for him earlier. It was sleeveless and wider around the middle. Shun's eyes unconsciously flicked to his raised stomach.

  
He couldn't. But it was cold, and Yuri wouldn't stop until Shun was in that dress, even if he had to force him into it. Yuri always seemed to get what he wanted around here, it was obnoxious.

  
Shun started to undo his bandana and unbutton his shirt. He promised himself that he would escape, even if he did have to bear Yuri's monsters.

  
He slipped into the dress and put his coat and bandana back on over top. It was still cold, but it was better than nothing on his bottom half. Besides, the fabric was soft and roomy. Shun hadn't realized how tight his clothes had gotten.

  
Shun collapsed back in bed after he kicked all the sheets off. Maybe Yuri would let him have his pants back soon. Shun felt a kick when he turned onto his side, but sleepily ignored it.

  
\--

  
Shun turned to hear the door open. It was 6:00 sharp. Must be time for breakfast.

  
"Rise and shine, honeybuns!" There was Yuri.

  
On the plate that was set in front of Shun was scrambled eggs and hashbrowns, much more to Shun's tastes than the rice and miso soup Yuri had been serving him so far. Shun gobbled them up as fast as he could chew. Yuri had said he was eating for six, so that's why his appetite had increased so much over the last few months.

  
"What's the occasion?" asked Shun when he was done with his meal.

  
"This is the six month anniversary of you coming to stay with me, baby," Yuri smiled at him.

  
Shun had tried to forget about the whirling days he spent with Yuri, but had come to accept it as his reality. Today, he was dressed only in his favorite yellow gown, coat forgotten as it had stopped fitting about a month ago.

  
Shun coughed and swallowed hard.

  
"I figured you would want a hearty breakfast for today," said Yuri. Shun coughed again.

  
"What, are you taking me out?" asked Shun, and then coughed hard for a third time.

  
"Nope! You see, honey, today is your due date," Yuri smiled knowingly at Shun.

  
Shun fell to his knees. He could feel the worms kicking again. It had become regular for them to move occasionally, but this time was different. Shun had a coughing fit, his lungs were already growing sore. Thick acidic liquid leaked from his mouth onto the floor, mixed with small chunks of food.

  
Yuri's lips curled with disgust. "Looks like your water's breaking." Yuri kneeled next to Shun and massaged his back tenderly before positioning Shun on his side.

  
Shun coughed and coughed and coughed until he could feel something at the back of his throat. He spat it out on the third try. Something long and worm-like landed on the floor. It wiggled blindly, sticky with Shun's spit. The worm was long and thin, yellow, and had three green leaves growing from the side of it. Yuri picked it up and wiped it off with a towel before placing it back on the floor. It wiggled it's way to the curve between Shun's chest and stomach and stayed in the warm place there.

  
The process repeated itself four more times, Shun coughing and hacking up a lung until he had 5 little worms curled up against him and making little noises.

  
"Aren't they cute?" said Yuri.

  
Shun grunted and then hissed at the plant worms when one of them bit his arm. He was bone tired from labor.

  
"Five. Not bad for your first litter."

  
Shun was silent and curled up around his offspring. He couldn't care less about what Yuri had to say, preoccupied with his litter of plant worms fighting for his attention at his stomach.

  
Yuri stroked his hair. "I bet you'll do even better next time. We can do this over and over again. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rabbah for helping me write this!!
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
